Pirates of the Caribbean: The True Story
by severus-is-my-baby
Summary: This is the story of what really happened between Jack and Elizabeth during the first film. Rated M for adult situations. OneShot unless many people want me to continue.


A/N: Ok I have only just recently seen Pirates of The Caribbean: The Curse of The Black Pearl, and I loved it. But I always thought that Elizabeth should be with Jack instead of Will. So this is my version of that movie. I changed some things so that Elizabeth and Jack end up together. I am thinking that it's just a one shot but if a lot of people want me to continue then I will consider it. This story contains sexual situations so if you're not comfortable with that then leave now.

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC, nor am I making any profit off of this. Although I would gladly own Jack Sparrow any day!

Pirates of the Caribbean: The True Story

Captain Jack Sparrow stood on a platform in the middle of a courtyard with a rope around his neck and his hands tied together. He looked around at the crowd of people watching…waiting for him to be hung. He looked to his right and his eyes met the eyes of Elizabeth Swann, one of the only people who knew the _real_ him. She looked scared. She would not take her eyes off of him. He saw her mouth moving and he squinted to see what she was saying.

"I love you Jack," she mouthed. He smiled which made her look even more depressed.

"I love you too Elizabeth," he mouthed. He heard the officer reading off his crimes.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have been charged . . ." Jack got annoyed.

"_Captain_,it's _Captain _Jack Sparrow," he said to himself. He then looked back over at Elizabeth and thought about how they had fallen in love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had all started when Jack saved Elizabeth's life. She had fallen into the sea and he had jumped in after her when no one else did. As soon as he got her to land, he realized how beautiful she was. But of course before he could use his amazing pirate skills to charm her, Norrington had shown up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bloody Commodore," Jack said to himself as he saw Commodore Norrington standing near Elizabeth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Norrington had Jack handcuffed and was preparing to hang him. Jack had grabbed Elizabeth and held a gun to her head. Seeing as Norrington was in love with Elizabeth and wanted to marry her, he had agreed to let Jack go. Jack forced Elizabeth to put his effects on for him; grinning at how close she was. He could smell her. He could have kissed her, should have kissed her. She agreed but scowled the whole time.

"You're despicable," she told him. He laughed. He liked her attitude.

"Sticks and stones, love." He then turned her around and spoke to the officers. "You will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." He pushed Elizabeth into the group of soldiers, grabbed a rope, and swung to the bridge. He hid in the blacksmith shop but Will Turner showed up and wouldn't let him leave. After sword fighting his future best friend, Jack had been caught.

Later that night, the town, Port Royal, had been attacked by none other than Jack's former crew with his former ship, the infamous_ Black Pearl_. Unfortunately Jack had not been able to escape from his jail cell and had to watch his beloved ship sail away. The next morning Will had come to him with a proposition. Will would free Jack and in return Jack must help Will rescue Elizabeth who had been kidnapped by the crew of _The Black Pearl_. Jack had agreed but he was shocked at his reason. He was strangely concerned for Elizabeth but of course he didn't tell Will that. He had only known the girl a day yet she was somehow different than the many girls that Jack had had.

So Jack and Will "commandeered" the British naval ship _The Interceptor_ and sailed to Tortuga to pick up a crew. After meeting with Mr. Gibbs, an old friend of Jack's, they had a crew and headed off to find _The Black Pearl_. Luckily Jack knew where it was going to be so they found it shortly. Jack and Will went ashore to find Elizabeth. When they went into the cave that was on the island, they saw Captain Barbossa, the captain of _The Black Pearl_, and Elizabeth standing on a mound of treasure. Barbossa and his men had been cursed and thought that they needed Elizabeth's blood to reverse it, but they actually needed Will's blood. Will, not knowing that he was the one Barbossa was looking for, wanted to spring to action and save Elizabeth but Jack stopped him.

"We wait for the opportune moment. Do us a favor, I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything _stupid_." Jack went back over to watch Barbossa, when suddenly Will hit him in the head with an oar, and he passed out.

When Jack woke up, the crew from _The Black Pearl_ were yelling and running around in chaos. Jack guessed that Will and Elizabeth had escaped. _At least she's safe_, Jack thought.

"You! You're supposed to be dead!" said someone behind Jack. He turned around and found most of the crew holding their guns at him.

"Am I not?" Jack looked down and then turned to leave but was stopped by the rest of the crew. After requesting Parley and convincing Barbossa that he knew whose blood they needed to undo the curse, Jack was on _The Black Pearl _trying to negotiate with him.

"Do you expect to leave me standing on some beach, watching you sail away on my ship, with nothing but a name and you're word that it's the one I need?" Barbossa asked.

"No, I expect to leave you standing on some beach, with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my _ship, and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?" Just then a pirate informed them that they were gaining on _The Interceptor_. Jack's eyes went wide and he followed Barbossa above deck. Jack looked off the side of the ship and saw _The Interceptor _in the distance.

"Elizabeth," he said to himself. He was surprised at how much he cared for her already. What was she doing to him? He didn't even know her. Jack ran up to Barbossa and tried to convince him to let him go to _The Interceptor _and bring back the medallion that Barbossa needed. Barbossa laughed and ordered Jack to be put in the brig below deck. Jack watched from a hole in the side of the ship as _The Black Pearl _pulled up next to _The Interceptor _and both ships started firing. Jack ducked as a shot came firing right at him.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Jack yelled. He then noticed that the shot had blown through the cell and he was able to escape. He ran upstairs and saw the chaos on both ships. Just then a man on a rope swung by him and he grabbed the rope causing the man to fall into the water.

"Thanks very much." Jack swung over to _The Interceptor_. He looked around for Elizabeth and saw her fighting. He ran over and grabbed the arm of a man who was about to hit her.

"That's not very nice," Jack said to the man. Elizabeth looked shocked at seeing Jack but she hit the man and he fell into the water. She looked at Jack as if she wanted to kill him too. Oh how he wanted to just grab her and kiss her. Not yet. She still loved Will. Well she _thought _that she loved Will. He would show her that she was wrong.

"Where's the medallion?" He asked her.

"Wretch!" She tried to hit him but he grabbed her hand.

"Ah, where's dear William?" She turned and ran to where Will was trapped below deck. Jack rolled his eyes. Yes he would make her his, but first they needed to be alone. He then noticed Barbossa's monkey running with the medallion.

"Monkey!" he yelled and chased after it but it was too late. Barbossa had the medallion and had captured all of Jack's crew. Everyone except for Will. As they were sailing away from _The Interceptor_, Elizabeth broke free from the group and started yelling at Barbossa but stopped when _The Interceptor _suddenly exploded.

"Will!" Elizabeth whispered. Barbossa threw her into a group of pirates. Suddenly Will jumped up from the side of the ship.

"She goes free!" Will had told Barbossa that he was the one they were looking for and threatened to kill himself unless Barbossa freed Elizabeth and didn't harm Jack's crew. Barbossa agreed but then forced both Elizabeth and Jack to walk the plank.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard. You swore she'd go free," Will yelled as he was being tied up by Barbossa's crew.

"Don't you dare impugn me honor boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Barbossa laughed. Jack watched as Elizabeth jumped into the ocean and then he was forced towards the water.

"I had really rather hoped we were past all this," Jack said to Barbossa.

"Jack . . . Jack, did you not notice that that be the same little island we made you governor of on our last trip?" Jack looked out to sea.

"I did notice. Last time you left me a pistol with one shot." Barbossa nodded.

"Where be Jack's pistol?"

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols."

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself." Barbossa threw Jack's pistol into the ocean and Jack dove in after it. Then he and Elizabeth swam to the shore. Jack turned back to the sea.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Jack sighed and started walking towards the trees. _At least we're alone_, he thought.

"But you were marooned on this island before weren't you? We can escape in the same way you did then."

"To what point and purpose young missy? _The Black Pearl _is gone, and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice of yours," his eyes lingered over her body. "It's very unlikely, young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." Jack listened to Elizabeth ramble on about the stories she'd heard about him.

"Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?" Jack sighed. _Might as well tell her the truth_, he thought.

"Last time I was here a grand total of three days, all right?" Elizabeth looked confused. "Last time the rumrunners, who used this island as a cache, came by and I was able to barter passage off." Jack went into a hidden area under ground. "By the looks of things they have long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." He surfaced with two large bottles of rum.

"So that's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow? He spent three days, lying on a beach, drinking rum." She looked angry.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love." He smiled and handed her a bottle. She looked at it and sighed.

A few hours later they were both running around an enormous bonfire singing "A Pirate's Life For Me," both clearly drunk.

"I _love_ this song!" Jack yelled as he fell to the ground. He pulled Elizabeth down next to him.

"When I get the _Pearl _back, I'm going to teach it to the whole crew. And we'll sing it all the time."

"And you'll be possibly the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish Main."

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire _ocean_. The entire _world_." Elizabeth leaned against Jack.

"It must be really terrible for you to be stuck on this island Jack." He put his arm around her.

"Yes well the company is infinitely better than last time and the scenery has definitely improved." She looked up at him and looked into his eyes. He moved his arm from her shoulder and cupped her face. He leaned down and brought his lips to hers. After a few seconds she pulled away.

"Mr. Sparrow!"

"Mm-hmm?"

"I'm not entirely certain that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of thing." He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about that, love?" She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it.

"Aye, that's what I thought." He smiled that tiny smile that usually annoyed her, but for some reason, this time it made her heart melt. She had never noticed how attractive he was. She took off his hat, set down her bottle of rum and kissed him. She surprised both Jack and herself when she straddled him. She threw her head back as Jack kissed her neck. She reached behind herself and untied her bodice. Jack slid it off her shoulders, kissing each part of newly exposed skin. As he kissed her collarbone she moaned so loud that he could have sworn that the entire Caribbean had heard her. She unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off to reveal his very tanned chest. She gasped at all the scars that covered his chest. She ran her hands over them, tracing each one and then pushed him on his back. She leaned over and kissed him again, but he broke the kiss.

"You know, I never really liked these things," he said while tugging at her bodice. She laughed and pulled it off. Then she kneeled over him again and she could feel him growing in his pants. He rolled her on her back so that he was on top. He leaned over and pulled one of her breasts in his mouth. He smiled when she moaned in approval. She arched her back and he pulled her closer. She pushed him up and started to undo his pants.

Five minutes later, they were both naked and he positioned himself at her entrance. He slid inside her and kissed her to take her mind off of the pain since she had been a virgin. He didn't move, but just kept kissing her until she got used to him inside of her. Then he finally broke the kiss.

"Are you alright, love?" She nodded.

"Aye, Captain." She smirked and leaned up and kissed him. He started moving in and out.

"Faster Jack." He grinned and obeyed. She bucked her hips in rhythm with his. Her breathing started to speeding up and he knew she was close to her release.

"Oh, faster. Harder." Every request, he obeyed. He grunted with every thrust. Her moans got louder and louder.

"Oh, oh, oh, Jack!" She screamed his name as she reached her climax. He moaned her name as he came and collapsed next to her.

There, he had had her, so now he was over her right? Every other woman he had slept with was just tossed aside the next day but Elizabeth was different. She wasn't like every other woman that Jack had slept with. He turned to her but she was already asleep. He kissed her forehead and as he was falling asleep he realized that he loved her.

The next morning Jack woke up just as Elizabeth was. She sat up quickly and looked around. When she realized that Jack was next to her naked and that she was naked she jumped up and desperately tried to cover herself up.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! What have I done?" Jack squinted.

"Could you try not to shout so much, love? You know with the blistering headache and all." She pulled on her bodice.

"Don't call me love! Please tell me that we didn't . . . you know."

"Now why would you want me to lie to you?" Jack got up and walked over to her but she turned away.

"Mr. Sparrow, could you please put some clothes on?"

"But you're the one who took them off, love."

"Oh my god." He walked up behind her and pushed her hair in front of her. He kissed her neck and she sighed.

"Jack . . ." she whispered.

"Aye?" He kissed down to her shoulder.

"Jack . . . stop . . . I can't."

"But you already did, love. Last night." He slid his hand down her leg and pulled up her skirt. She didn't stop him. Instead she turned around and kissed him. Later that day, after hours of incredible sex, Elizabeth was taking a swim as Jack lay on the beach.

"Oh my god! Jack, look!" Jack looked up see what Elizabeth was shouting about. There was a ship on the horizon. Elizabeth was running towards him. They both pulled on their clothes and added would to the already blazing fire signal. After they were sure that their signal was large enough, Jack pulled Elizabeth aside.

"Elizabeth darling, I just want you to know that I love you."

"Jack . . . I." She looked sad. "My father . . . and you're a pirate." Jack sighed. She grabbed his face.

"Jack look. I know that this morning I acted strange and that's because if anyone finds out what we did then they will kill you. But I don't regret it . . . any of it."

"So this has nothing to do with Will?" She had forgotten about Will.

"I don't know. I thought I loved Will. But after last night . . . and today . . ."

"It's all right love. I understand."

"No Jack. I don't love Will. I love you. I guess I always have." She leaned up and kissed him.

An hour later, they were aboard _The Dauntless _and Norrington had surprisingly agreed to go after _The Black Pearl_, but only when Elizabeth had pleaded. She might not love Will, but she still cared for him. Jack had given Norrington directions to _Isla de Muerta _where Barbossa would be. Then he went to Elizabeth's quarters trying to make sure that no one saw him. He shut the door and walked to Elizabeth and kissed her.

"What are you going to tell Will?" Jack asked.

"The truth. Well not every detail." Elizabeth kissed him again. She was sitting on the bed. He rubbed up her leg and slid his hand up her skirt. She started breathing heavily. She grabbed his hand.

"Jack . . . my father." He smirked.

"Well then, you'll have to be quiet this time. Savvy?" She smiled and let go of his hand. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and she pushed Jack off of her. Elizabeth tried to control her breathing as she fixed her dress.

"Come in." The door opened and Norrington stepped in. He looked at Elizabeth and the scowled at Jack who was standing in the corner trying to look normal.

"What are you doing in here Sparrow?"

"He was just telling me how he plans to save Will," Elizabeth said. Jack smiled quickly and left the room. Norrington eyed Jack as he walked and then turned to talk to Elizabeth.

_The Dauntless_ chased after _The Black Pearl _and found it. Jack went ashore to make agreements with Barbossa. Barbossa fell for Jack's trick by sending his men to kill Norrington's men, leaving Barbossa with Jack, Will and a few pirates. Jack and Barbossa fought and Will fought the other pirates. Soon Elizabeth showed up and helped Will defeat the pirates, leaving just Jack and Barbossa. Just as Jack gave Will the medallion needed to break the curse, Barbossa held his gun up to Elizabeth. Jack shot Barbossa first and Barbossa died. Norrington and his men defeated the rest of the pirates. Elizabeth grabbed Will and pulled him aside.

"Elizabeth, there's something I need to tell you," Will said.

"Me too," Elizabeth told him.

"Well then you go first." Elizabeth looked over at Jack who was rummaging through the gold.

"Will something happened on that island, with Jack."

"What? Did he hurt you?"

"No, Will of course not. It's just . . ." she sighed.

"Elizabeth, I love you. You can tell me anything."

"That's just it Will. I love Jack. I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you but I couldn't lie to you. I hope you can forgive me." Will looked at the floor.

"Of course I can forgive you Elizabeth." Will walked over to Jack.

"She's a great girl mate. Take care of her. If you hurt her, I'll kill you." Jack smiled quickly and Elizabeth came over to him as Will left.

"Well that went better than expected, love."

"Yes it did. Now, let's get you the _Pearl_, savvy?" She grinned. Unfortunately for Jack, his crew had sailed away on the _Pearl_, leaving him to return to Port Royal to face his crimes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is wrong. Father, you must stop this please." Elizabeth pleaded.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, but Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all." Will came over to them.

"Don't worry Elizabeth. You may love him instead of me but I still love you, and I'll do anything to see you happy." Will ran towards the crowd.

"Who is this _him_?" Norrington demanded. Just as the hangman pulled the lever, Will threw his sword and Jack landed on it. Will freed Jack and they ran towards the sea. Unfortunately Norrington's men had them surrounded. Elizabeth ran over to them and took Jack's hand.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing?" Norrington asked.

"I love Jack and if you want to hang him, you'll have to hang me too."

"That's absurd. He's a pirate." She looked at Jack and smiled.

"I know and so am I." She looked at Norrington. "Savvy?" Will handed Jack a rope. Elizabeth looked out to sea and smiled as she saw _The Black Pearl_.

"Coming love?" Jack said to Elizabeth.

"Aye." Elizabeth held on to Jack as he and Will swung off the side of the fort and landed on _The Black Pearl_. Norrington ran to the edge.

"See you later mate," Jack called to Norrington. Elizabeth turned to Jack.

"Well Captain Jack Sparrow, _The Black Pearl _is yours." Jack walked over to the wheel and caressed it. When he noticed the crew staring at him he stiffened.

"On deck you scabrous dogs!" Jack opened his compass and looked at the horizon. Elizabeth walked over to him and hugged him. He kissed her forehead.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"


End file.
